Black Ice
by Ashe Bunansa
Summary: Vergil seeks out to destroy a Demon God. On the path to find the power he needs to destroy his enemy, he is forced to join forces with a Black Mage in order to gain it. Guest starring Lulu from Final Fantasy X


**Devil May Cry: **

Black Ice

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy characters or related matter.

**Authors note:** This story takes place before Devil may cry 3. It follows Vergil as he embarks on a mission to gain power and destroy those who stand in his way. The story guest stars Lulu from Final Fantasy X.

Contains strong violence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was cold in the crisp autumn weather, the moon was concealed by dark clouds. The wind howled across the land through the bare branches of tree's, creaking as they swayed under the torment of the winds power, branches snapped off falling to the ground below as the storm approached.

The sound of footsteps echoed down the halls of an old castle. The dark gray stones of the walls crumbled little by little as time and storms beat it down, pillars laid broken along the passage. Though the castle was old and appeared to be uninhabited by anyone, life still existed in the place. An old warlock scrambled down the corridor in fear of the man following after him. He tripped on his long tattered robe, his demonic minions swarmed to stop his follower, shrieks filled his ears as they were slaughtered one by one. The old man narrowed his beady dark eyes thinking of a way to stop this menace. He got back to his feet hobbling down the corridor, leaning against the wall as he dragged his weight in a panic. Beads of sweat formed over his pale wrinkled forehead as his anxiety built higher within himself, for he knew he could not escape his pursuer.

''Why do you insisted on playing this needless game of cat and mouse.'' a cold calm voice of the man echoed from behind. The old warlock gritted his jagged teeth and cackled nervously turning around to face his end. The shadow of the man cast by the dim light of the torches came closer, then he came into view. He was tall, his ice blue eyes fixed coldly on the Warlock as he approached, his long blue coat trailing behind him. He stopped before the old Warlock, holding a samurai blade sheathed by his side in his hand. He stared down at him running a hand slowly over his thick white hair.

''Where is the Ultima. I won't ask you again.'' he asked in a cold stoic tone. The Warlock sneered shaking his head, his bony old hands moving slowly beneath his robe. ''You will not find it, I could not... The one being that knows of its where abouts will not reveal it... For days I have tried... I couldn't even get near without nearly being killed..!'' he grumbled cocking his head to the side looking up at the man, a sleazy grin spread across his lips. ''Besides, what would a half breed like you want with such power? You wreak of both human and demon, you're nothing...! Son of Sparda... You belong nowhere!'' he hissed as he drew a short sword from beneath his robe. Within the blink of an eye the man reacted, the sound of his blade sliding from its sheath was all that was heard before the agonizing pain the Warlock felt in his arm as flash of the samurai blade shimmered before his eyes dripping with a crimson liquid. Looking down the Warlock gazed at his own limb severed from his body, the small blade still in hand. He felt faint as he bled all over himself. The white haired man raised the tip of his blade to the Warlock's throat, pressing it slightly hard against his skin.

''Now, tell me where this person is before you pass out. If not, you meet your end here.'' the Warlock grimaced as his eyes began to flutter. ''In the dungeon below...'' he answered slowly, leaning for a moment before falling backward into the wall. The man turned sheathing his blade, walking on down the corridor. A Long flight of winding steppes lead down into the dungeons, the air was stale, cobwebs stretched out over the corners of the ceilings and doorways. He stepped quietly along the concrete floor, cautious of what might be awaiting ahead. He pushed the heavy wooden door, it slowly creaked as it swung open. He stepped inside, his eyes glancing from side to side as he walked. Corpses of demons lay around the dungeons hall, frozen, burned, and electrocuted. He narrowed his eyes as he peered at one of the cells, he sensed movement from within. Cautiously he stepped closer his hand rested over the hilt of his blade.

''You are not one of them... Are you?'' the voice of a woman asked sternly as he noticed slight moved in the shadows ahead. He paused straightening up.

''If you are referring to the old man and his minions, then No.'' He replied watching her closely as she moved forward stepping into the pale light of the touches. Her long dark braids trailed out down her back as slowly stepped out closer towards him, her long black dress was cut off mid torso lined along the edge with fur, belts acted as armor along the front of the skirt. She crossed her arms over her chest looking him over, her hazel eyes burned with a fiery glow he had never seen before. She tapped violet painted nails against her arm as she thought, matching lips parted as she went to speak. She wasn't at all what he had expected, far from.

''So, if you are not one of them then why are you here.'' she asked tilting her head to the side awaiting a reply from him.

''I came for Ultima. The old man said you knew of its location.'' he replied sharply. She glared at him shifting her weight to one side.

''And why do you seek it? For destruction? To try and achieve your own selfish godlike power as the old man did?'' She asked, her tone hinted with disgust. He sneered slightly shaking his head. ''None of that. Not that it is any of your business anyhow.'' He retorted staring at her coldly. ''Now tell me where it is, and I may spare your life.'' She raised a brow at him, she didn't flinch at his threatening command, a small smile formed at the corner of her lips. ''I do _Not_ take kindly to threats.'' she spoke unafraid in a dead serious. He suddenly felt a frigid feeling encase him, crystals of ice formed around him as he went to move they snapped sending him staggering backward. He stood up straight still holding his sword in its sheath. He rolled his neck tensing his jaw as he glared over at her as he pulled a large shard of ice from his hand tossing it to the side. She narrowed her eyes uncrossing her arms as she stared at him in slight disbelief.

''That was quite interesting.'' he said cooly brushing off the sleeve of his coat as he walked towards her. The blood dripping from his hand ceased as the wound closed healing quickly ''So you are not human...'' she said watching him closing as he moved toward her.

''Some may say that.'' he stated his voice tinted with annoyance. ''Obviously, you're not human either.'' he added stopping a few feet from were she stood. ''Not exactly.'' she spoke flatly. ''I am a black mage. I honed my skills and obtained the power of the elements.'' she paused turning away from his partially. ''And what about you?'' she asked looking back over her shoulder. He narrowed his eyes looking her over. Normally he would have been fed up by now with this nonsense, but she wasn't like any human, nor was she demonic. He wanted to know more of these black mages. ''I am Half demon, Half human. If you _must_ know.'' he replied bitterly.

''Interesting... And why do you seek Ultima?'' She asked once again, turning to face him. He took a deep breath turning his gaze to his side for a moment in thought to himself. She said nothing as she awaited his answer. It was so silent in the dungeon she could hear the beat of her own heart. He shook his head and glanced back over at her.

''I need to use Ultima to close the Gate of Resurrection. A demon is gradually being resurrected there. He seeks to rule both the demon and human worlds. I personally don't want that.'' She traced her fingertip along the shiny cobalt gems of her necklace tilting her head to the side as she studied him, seeing if what he told her was the truth.

''Let's go then.'' she said walking towards the exit. He narrowed his eyes watching her as she passed by him. ''You're not coming along.'' he replied coldly. She turned around staring at him blankly. Her fiery eyes fixed on him, shaking her head slightly. ''If you wish to use the Ultima then I am.'' He took a deep breath staring at the wall in frustration. ''Fine.'' he growled gripping the hilt of his sword tightly as he walked past her up the stairway. She gazed back over her shoulder watching after him for a moment. He was quite interesting, never had she known of a half man, half devil. She wished to know more about this person, or devil, whichever he may be.

The wind howled outside, rain pelted against stone of the broken castle walls, lighting cracked across the dark skies. An uncomfortable silence set about the corridors, a skittering noise was heard from above, The two stopped staring up into the darkness along the high ceilings. Flicking back his coat quietly he gripped his blades handle.

''Something is there... he whispered quietly over his shoulder to the woman. She nodded stepping quietly to his side. ''Let's see what it is then.'' she raised her hand up infront of her. '' Ready?'' she asked quietly. With a swift flick of her wrist a spark of light flew up into the rafters illuminating the area. Large arachnid creatures shrieked at the light dropping down infront of the two. The demons hissed as the scampered around them, circling waiting to strike. She looked around at the creatures, as the formed into a circle around them. ''What now?'' she asked glancing over her shoulder briefly at the man that stood silently beside her. He didn't move, he just stood in waiting. Suddenly the creatures sprang forward at her. A blur of cold steel flashed before her as the creature was in mid air, its tense, striking form loosened as at stopped its warcry, vertically splitting in half. The two pieces fell to the ground as a foul smell oozed out of its twitching corpse. The creatures launched an all out attack leaping at them both. She launched a lightning spell striking down a few down as they charged towards her, turning quickly to launched another spell, she paused seeing them swarm around the man. The sound of his blade He moved with perfect percision, his sword slashing the creatures back as they attacked. He paused standing slowly upright, the creatures all seized up falling to the cold cement twitching as he slowly sheathed his blade. He glanced over to her as she watched him, his expression was cool and calm as he stepped over the corpses. He stopped slightly ahead of her staring down at the crispy critters she had fried with her thunder. He smirked thinking to himself. She had power... Power he may be able to use. She lifted her skirt slightly to avoid dragging it through the greenish yellow blood pools as she stepped softly through the bodies. She stopped aside of him, squaring her shoulders in her perfect posture she always kept. She wasn't at all shaken by this attack she was just as cool and calm as he was. She turned her head looking over at him, the beads at the end of her long braids clicked together in the silence of the room. He said nothing he just stared ahead, his face holding no expression.

''Do you have a name?'' she asked raising her chin slightly as she narrowed her eyes. He glanced over at her out of the corner of his eye. ''Why do you ask?'' he replied flatly. She shook her head briefly, an adrupt sigh escaping her. ''Then I call you Devil-Man, if you have no name.'' she curtly replied. He said nothing in reply to her he just stood stiffly as she walked ahead.

'' Vergil.'' he spoke suddenly, she paused glancing back over her bare shoulder. ''Lulu.'' she replied flatly. She didn't turn around as he came walking up behind her. ''Alright then Lulu, get going.'' his voice hinted with a cold sarcasm from over her shoulder. She smirked slightly. ''Of course. After all, ladies always first.'' she replied in a haughty tone walking ahead of him. He stared after her for a moment, she was really something... Like a thorn in his side. ''Hmph... This isn't going to be easy...'' he muttered to himself following after her.

For hours of traveling through the labyrinth of corridors, they stayed silent, neither of them speaking a word to the other, the only sound to be heard was the howling wind and driving rain, with an occasional rumble of thunder. Vergil strode along ahead of Lulu, his long blue coat trailing out behind him. He slowed down, sensing something ahead. He raised his hand in halt, Lulu stopped, peering up into the shadows of the corridor. A chill ran down her spine, an evil presence was near. Stepping softly along the floor, broken glass crunched beneath his boots as he slowly placed each step carefully as he glanced from side to side.

He came to a complete halt turning his gaze quickly to his side as the wall exploded from the impact of a Minotaur demon crashing through it knocking Vergil against the far wall. It turned toward Lulu, she blasted a wave of fire at it as it stormed forward at her, it short snout snarled revealing razor sharp fangs, its dark beady eyes gleamed with evil as Lulu hands charged with lightning. It flicked it's long lizard like tail along the ground pelting her with rumble.

Vergil slid down falling onto his hands and knee's, shaking off the stun, quickly rising to his feet drawing his blade from its sheath, he leaped onto the demons back impaling his blade into its neck, it howled in agony, reaching back it wrapped a huge clawed hand around Vergil tossing him towards Lulu. Landing hard on his knee he slid a few feet along the ground gripping into the floor with his hand he came to a stop, quickly he lunged forward back towards the demon, Lulu sent a blast of thunder into it came within a few feet of striking her. Vergil ran forward intervening the demon, he stood infront of her, striking the creature back with his fist, landing hit after hit it into its muzzle. The demon growled swinging it claws at his torso, Vergil ducked left countering with an uppercut into its soft belly. A normal man couldn't possibly match up to a demon of its size, but he was no ordinary man, with each strike the demon staggered. Lulu focused fire onto the sword still lodged into the back of it neck heating the blade. Vergil struck it as it reached back attempting to remove the hot steel, its fur was scourged by the heat and fire, it howled with agony and anger. Vergil leaped up gripping the burning hilt of the blade with both hands. Using his weight he gave it a swift yank downwards along the side of it neck, cutting down through the blade was released as the demon shrieked in pain. Vergil spun the blade in his hand quickly following up with an overhead slash, decapitating the demon with one swift motion. The body fell backward hard onto the ground with a crash. Vergil rolled his shoulders back and cracked his neck, holding his sword up at eye level he smirked looking at the blade.

''Like a hot knife through butter...'' his witty remark made Lulu grin as she stepped over towards him as she brushed the dust off herself. ''Are you alright?'' she asked looking him over, his white hair was stained with crimson as blood ran down his brow. His long coat was covered in dust mixed with the demons blood. He sheathed his sword and turned looking at her, his eyes narrow as he responded to her question. ''Fine.'' his voice was cool and stoic. He wasn't used to anyone asking of his well being, not that he cared if anyone did or not. But when she asked had asked him he felt strange about it. He cursed his human emotions that were buried deep within himself. The feeling of need and caring. ''The exits not far. Let's go.'' he said turning hastily stepping through the rubble of the fallen wall. She glanced over to the large cracked indentation where he'd been slammed into the wall by the demon. She grinned slightly as she following after him. He was really something... Aside from coldhearted.

The storm was still beating down over the castle, thunder rolled and lightning struck in the distant sky. The rain was relieving as it fell over them, washing away the blood and dirt from their skin. Vergil turned his face to the falling rain letting it wash the blood from his eyes. Lulu stared at him curiously as the blood was washed from his hair and face, now wounds were visible to her they had completley healed. The cold wind howled across the open field they stood in Vergil winced narrowing his eyes to its bite. She must be freezing, mortals are easily chilled, he thought to himself as he gazed over at Lulu. He raised a brow looking at her, the rain pelting down on her bare shoulders, she was soaked through and through, yet her expression was calm and relaxed even in the harsh elements. She turned her head slightly meeting his as he stared at her.

''Yes?'' she asked calmly. the wind was strong causing her long braids to drift out behind her, water cascaded down the curves of her face, the bangs of her hair plastered against the sides of her cheeks. He looked away from her to the dark path ahead as he wiped water brow his brow with the back of his hand. ''Nothing. We move west, there is an old cabin abandoned ages ago not far from here. There we can take rest for the night.'' he retorted, walking ahead without another word.

The woods were haunting in appearance, no sounds of nocturnal creatures were heard. The driving rain fell down through the bare leafless trees, the ground was slippery blanket of dead leaves and mud as they walked cautiously through the forest. Vergil stayed silent for a long time, and he started to realize Lulu wasn't going be the first to speak, if he wanted to know more of the Utima he would have to be the one to press for information.

''So, are you going to tell me of the Ultima now that we are out of the castle?'' he asked glancing over to his side at her. She shook her head as she stepped over the fallen remains of a tree. ''No.'' she replied flatly to him. He growled grabbing her roughly by the shoulders and turned her to face him.

''Then what do I need to keep you around for. Perhaps I Just kill you now and be done with this nonsense...!'' his voice was sharp and with annoyance. His jaw tense as he stared at her with his ice blue eyes. Lulu didn't flinch she just glared coldly at him. ''If you do, you never learn of the Ultima you seek. And your cause will be lost.'' He stared at her a long moment then released her from his grip. She just turned waling ahead ignoring him. He growled flicking his long coat back from the hilt of his sword as stormed after her.

The cabin was indeed old, the porch was collapsed and rotted out, the black tiled roof sloped to one side and the glass of the windows shattered. Vergil pushed the front door open, standing for a moment he gazed in at the interior. it was dusty and old, an old table was tipped over, and a chair laid crumbled in the center of the room, an old cot was broken down against the wall. Stepping inside he turned to Lulu, as she walked in, she didn't even glance at him as she passed by giving him the cold shoulder. He growled slightly and slammed the door behind her. She didn't even react to it, she just ran her fingertips along the dusty old counter as she gazed around. Vergil sat on an old covered wood bin, removing his coat he balled it up using it like a pillow as he laid down onto his side. Lulu sat on the edge of the creaky old cot, she didn't lay down, she just took a deep relaxing breath and stared out the window.

For hours she stayed like that, keeping to herself lost in thought. She gazed over at Vergil, in the dim twilight of the room, she had expected to see him sleeping, but his cold stare was fixed on her, his expression blank as he laid with his hand tucked under his rolled up coat beneath his head, his hand gripped his sword laid by his side. She turned her gaze away from him and stared at the floor, her hands rested in her lap as she slowly exhaled.

''Are you cold..?'' Vergil asked sitting up slowly, she turned her eyes to him briefly and shook her head looking away. ''No.'' she replied curtly. There was along silence in the room, the sound of the rain falling over the roof echoed in her ears. ''How are you not cold.'' he asked leaning forward, his sword set across in his lap as he held it by both ends. ''The elements do not normally effect me.'' she replied turning her gaze over to him. He nodded slightly as he thought to himself. She seemed to relax slightly as she tilted her head to one side. ''Will you tell me more about yourself, Vergil? Or is it too much to ask of you.'' he narrowed his eyes at her request, what did she want to know of him for? ''Only if you tell me more of the Black Mages.'' he replied sharply. She nodded slightly in consideration. ''Fine. A fair trade.'' he gestured towards with his chin. ''You first.'' he said distrustfully. She glared at him coldly shaking her head.

''How do I know you will hold up your end of the bargain?'' he smirked at her calmly. ''You have my word, Lulu.'' she sighed studying him for a long moment before coming to a decision. ''Fine.'' they exchanged stories long into the night about their pasts and abilities. The storm raged outside as they sat in the gloomy dark room of the cabin conversing quietly. Vergil of course left out alot of his story, such as his twin brother Dante. He just gave her the basics. And Lulu left out one large detail about her magic. The fact that Ultima wasn't an object, it was a spell. One that she knew quite well.

The storm had eased up outside as dawn approached, the rain still poured down from the skies but the thunder had ceased. Vergil stood quietly staring out the window, his hands clasped together behind his back. He gazed over his shoulder at Lulu as she sat up on the cot.

''So where do we go next?'' he asked turning to her as she stood up fixing her skirt for wrinkles she looked up at him. ''The Gate of Ressurection.'' she replied crossing her arms over her chest. He narrowed his eyes confusedly.

''We need to find Ultima first.'' he stated stepping closer to her. She tilted her head to the side shaking it her head no. ''No, we just need to get to the gate.'' he said nothing to her reply and just stared at her blankly. ''I will explain it all later. And you will see for yourself.'' she added smiling to him slightly. He growled slightly as his eyes met with hers. She was mysterious, and stubborn beyond anyone he had ever dealt with before. Of course most everyone he had needed for anything before was dead. For he had killed them when they no longer served as useful in his quest.

''Fine. Lets go.'' he snapped coldly, turning to the door slowly. Lulu grinned and shook her head following behind him. She new he was coldhearted, that he embraced his demonic side, he denied the human emotion within his soul, how he cursed the human blood in his veins. But it was there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review please!


End file.
